


Eren Jäger Birthday One Shots

by EreriLover247



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bisexual Eren Yeager, Bisexual Farlan Church, Bisexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cat/Human Hybrids, Choo Choo Position, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Tease, Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Farlan Church, Dominant submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Erwin Smith, Except Eren calls Levi "Baby" and not Slave or Servant, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Food Cults, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Happy Murder Family, Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Minor Hange Zoë/Levi, Missionary Position, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Murder Wives, Neko Eren Yeager, Nerd Armin Arlert, Neverland (Peter Pan), Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Eren Yeager, One Big Happy Family, One Shot Collection, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Polyandry, Pregnant Eren Yeager, President Armin Arlert, Riding, Secret Service Agent Eren Yeager, Serial Killer Eren Yeager, Serial Killer Husbands, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Serial Killers, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submissive Isabel Magnolia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, or these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: The Night Club -EreRiThe Doctors Note -EreJeanThe President of the United States -EreMinThe Basement -EruRiRenThe Food Cult -EruKuriThe World of Peter Pan -EreRiThe Neko -EruRenThe Golden Mermaid -EreMinThe Omega -EruRenThe Bonding -EreRiThe Soulmates Charm -EreHanThe Monster -EreRiFarIsa「STORIES MAY BE POSTED OUT OF THE GIVEN ORDER, BUT I WILL POST THEM ALL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!! THANKS AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY/NIGHT!!!!」~~[Levi Jäger]~~





	1. Table of Contents

**The Night Club** (Ereri-Birthday Boy Eren YeagerxStripper Levi/Rivaille)

 **The Doctors Note** (EreJean-Genderfluid Eren YeagerxSick Jean Kirstein)

 **The President of the United States** (EreMin-Secret Service Agent Eren YeagerxPresident Armin Arlert)

 **The Basement** (EruRiRen-Yaoi Manga Writer Eren YeagerxYaoi Publisher Erwin SmithxYaoi Editor Levi Ackerman)

 **The Food Cult** (EreHisu-Comforting Eren YeagerxSaddened Krista Lenz)

 **The World of Peter Pan** (Ereri-Eren Yeager as Peter PanxLevi Ackerman as Captain Hook)

 **The Neko** (EruRen-Neko Eren YeagerxNeko Erwin Smith)

 **The Golden Mermaid** (EreMin-Merman Eren YeagerxMermaid Armin Arlert)

 **The Omega** (EruRen-Omega Eren YeagerxAlpha Erwin Smith)

 **The Soulmates Charm** (EreHan-Marine Biologist Eren YeagerxMarine Biologist Hange Zoë)

 **The Monsters** (EreRiFarIsa-Serial Killer Eren YeagerxSerial Killer Levi AckermanxSerial Killer Furlan ChurchxSerial Killer Isabel Magnolia)

* * *

 

> _**Coming up** _
> 
> **_March 30th_ **
> 
> **_[Happy Birthday Eren Baby!!!!!!!!!!](https://www.google.com/search?q=eren+jaeger+birthday+year&client=ms-android-americamovil-us-revc&tbm=isch&prmd=nsiv&sxsrf=ACYBGNTzTx7ZBuiZYFpGe7zJVBQl-_nGZg:1581131752095&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjZzLTj_sDnAhUEHc0KHR7IB8gQ_AUIFSgD#imgrc=1Og0PAlN0ZE5CM) _ **


	2. The Night Club (EreRi) [SMUT]

**_Tags :_**  
 ** _Seme/Top Eren_**  
 ** _Uke/Bottom Levi_**  
 ** _Stripper Levi_**  
 ** _Lap dances_**  
 ** _First time_**  
 ** _Missionary_**  
 ** _Riding/Cowgirl position_**  
 ** _Love at first sight bull shit_**  
 ** _Ages: Levi (28) Eren (23)_**  
——❣——  
 _ **Eren's POV**_

“Come on guys! Do we really have to do this?” I whined while currently being dragged by my best friends, Armin and Mikasa, through the club after the bodyguards had ushered us all in.

“Sorry Eren! No can do. You need this! You’ve been alone too long. You need some fun and we spent a lot of money on this guy so suck it up buttercup!” Armin, the sassy blonde, shouted over the music, dragging me towards the back and into a room.

Mikasa and Armin locked me in the dark room, the only sounds being my heavy sighing and low breaths behind me.

“Is someone in here? Because if so, I have no idea what is happening, and I would like some major help.” I pulled at my chestnut locks, frustrated and confused.

“Well, isn’t this interesting. The brats paid me to take care of another brat? Let me guess, it’s your birthday today and your friends are hoping to help you get laid before you die a virgin?”

Eren blanched at the silky voice. “Ah, h-hello s-sir. Ahm, I don’t need them to “help me get laid before I die a virgin”. They just really like getting in my personal life and controlling it until they're happy. I love them and all, but they have a tendency of going overboard with a lot of things.”

“I’m sure your friends are just worried you ain’t getting enough of life and want you to feel the whole capacity of it. And trust me, I would hate dying a virgin. I wouldn’t mind being taken by a cutie like you.”

“Ah, excuse me, sir? I-”

“Just sit down, brat. Let me take care of you.”

“O-of c-course, s-sir.” I stammered as I sat down in the seat directed.

“Now, I’m also guessing this is the first lap dance you have been offered?”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

The man came up and I blanched once again. He was about five-foot three with raven tresses fashioned in an undercut, shining gunmetal grey eyes, thin lips and a pale complexion, and the thinnest, most translucent lace and silk outfit I have ever seen.

“Wow. You are-you look really hot.” I flushed a bright red which could rival that of a rose.

“Thanks. I picked it out since I was doing a lap dance for a birthday boy’s 23rd. I wanted it to be special. Though I should warn you, this is my first private showing. I usually perform on stage, but, well, I was told that someone needed to be shown a good night, and I couldn’t pass it down. Plus, my coworker slash friend, though I have no idea how that started, said it would be a great experience to try it with someone-alone. Without people being there to watch.”

“Oh, well, thanks uhm?”

“I’m Rivaille. Nice to meet you...”

“I’m-Eren.”

“Hm, not bad.” He took a manicured black nail and scraped it across my cheek, cupping my chin as he twisted around me and danced alluringly.

My gaze was glued to his form as he took my hand and placed it on his chest. I crooned as he sat in my lap. “Let’s skip this damn lapdance, please. This sexual tension is really killing me.” I managed to gasp out as he rubbed my erection with his silk-clad bottom.

“Well, of course. The brats did tell me to do whatever you liked. What is it you want Eren? Hmm?” Rivaille reached up and took my hair in his hands, bringing my face closer to his so he could lick a straight line up the column of my throat.

“I don’t really-[ _gulps_ ]-know. Maybe, give me a blowjob?” I swallowed as I tried to keep the moans at bay, hands clenched at my sides tightly, knuckles white from the hard grip.

“Why, of course, _Garçon d'anniversaire_.” ( _French_Birthday Boy_ ) Rivaille purred in my ears, slipping out of my lap to sit on his knees in between my thighs.

He slid his hands up my calves and over my knees, fingers skimming my thighs before he plucked the zipper of my jeans between his teeth. He unzipped them, eyes widening when my erection sprung underneath, weeping when it wasn’t taken from its confinements.

“I’m guessing your friends made you go commando as well, love?”

I shakily nodded my head, eyes wide open as he stared at the naked length with awe and wanton.

“Well, I really want to taste it, now that I have a good look at it. But when I’m done? I’m going to ride you, hard, fast, and wild.” Rivaille cooed the last sentence, licking at the strained cock in my pants. I groaned in frustration and desire, both of our thoughts swirling into one.

He finally slipped my red, thick cock out and kissed the tip before he opened his lips and slipped them around the head. I moaned and threw my head back as I hit the back of his throat, hands unclenching and reaching up to grip at his raven locks. 

“ _Fiiiiick~_ Rivaille You’re so~ good at this. _Scheiße_!” ( _German_Fuck-Shit_ ) Rivaille hummed and the vibrations almost made me shatter and release. I held on longer, taking in the sensation of his hot mouth around my throbbing dick.

Rivaille bobbed his head and teased my slit with his tongue before deepthroating me again, repeating the motion a few more times before I thrusted my cock into the back of his throat and came. His eyes widened in shock before they went back to their blissed hues and he swallowed all of me.

He pulled back and said, “Wow, kid, you’re not a bad suck. Now, I want you to fuck me. Forget the riding. We’ll do that later.” He climbed onto the bed and stripped, and I hesitated at the foot of the bed.

“What...uhm...what do you want me to do?”

He rolled his eyes and took a bottle of lube and started fingering himself, stretching his opening until he was satisfied and ready.

“Climb up here and get in me already. I’m horny, you still are, we are both single and in need of a good fuck. Now get your pert ass up here and fuck me already before I push you back and ride you.”

I gulped and stood up, eyes flashing from uncertainty and embarrassment to pure lust and determination. I stripped out my clothes, throwing them in disarray on the floor as I climbed into the bed and kissed him hard. He returned the gesture and our tongues danced as I lined myself up and entered him slowly, eyes closing in the feeling of ecstasy before flying open at the sound of a low moan. I looked down to make sure I didn't hurt the man below me, and I sighed softly when I realized he was completely blissed out with his eyes closed shut and his mouth parted in a lusty moan.

I pressed my lips closer to his as I bottomed out. I slipped my hands underneath his legs as I placed them on my shoulders, and I pushed in deeper, dragging an even louder, more huskier moan from the smaller male.

“Eren~” Rivaille thrusted forward, moaning my name while he started the pace.

I grabbed his hips and pulled out, leaving the tip in so I wouldn’t slip, and I slammed back in, catching the loud gasp with my lips. I rocked inside him and waited for some kind of confirmation to continue. He grunted and said, “ _Putain-moi_ , Eren. Please~” ( _Fuck me_ )

I obliged and started a heavy pace, thrusting in and out fervently and with purpose. He moaned and wiggled underneath me as his feet wagged in the air. He cried out when I hit a certain spot inside and I silently praised myself, slamming my hips as my thrusts became more sloppy by the minute. I flipped us over and pulled Rivaille down for a hot kiss before he pulled up and rose, slamming back down on my jumping cock, bottoming out. He pressed his hands on my shoulders, and I placed my own on his hips to assist in thrusting him lower on top of me, slamming myself deeper inside before he came in hot, white spurts on his and my stomach. He pulled off and went down between my legs. I was about to protest when I realized what he was doing.

He pressed his lips on my red, swollen cock and started deepthroating me, bobbing up and down deep into his throat. I came with a shout, hands fisting the bed sheets as he pulled up and laid down beside me.

“That was the best thing I have ever experienced in my life.” Rivaille rolled over and curled into my side.

I jolted slightly at the action but relaxed. “Mine, too. I’m kinda glad Mika and Army and everyone else hired you. Though I think it’s a shame they had to hire you. It would have been nice to meet you under a different circumstance. Though I don’t really regret the sex. That was fun, even with the thought of me not knowing anything about you or you me on a personal level.”

“I feel the same way Eren. I like being with you. You’re a lot better than all the assholes I had been with before.” Rivaille sighed as he relaxed completely in my embrace, our breaths evening out as we rested our bodies.

After a few minutes, I looked at the time and inhaled a relief-filled breath. “I still have plenty of time before I have to leave and go home.”

“Good. Cause I ain’t done with you. We have a full hour and a half before our time’s up.” Rivaille rolled on top of me and smirked. “So I’m gonna ride you and make you cum so many times you will never want anyone but me. And I will hurt so much when I’m done I won’t feel like having sex with anyone that ain’t you.”

“Oh God~ I would seriously love that.” I moaned and rubbed my hardening cock against his backside and he lifted up so I could enter him. “Ah~”

“Oh fuck Eren. I think I’m in love with you.”

“Of God~! I think I love you too~!” I groaned, thrusting up into his slick hole.

The rest of our time continued with him riding me and me fucking him all over the bed. 

"I honestly like you, Eren. I’ve never felt these sorts of feelings for anyone that I have ever met, except maybe my best friend but that ended quickly because we just didn’t have the spark I wanted. I honestly think I'm falling for you.”

He said that while we lied in bed resting, breathing fast and heart pounding hard in his chest from all the activity we had endured.

I sighed and kissed his head, laying my head on the pillow beside his as I started to drift off. “I think I’m falling for you as well, Rivaille. I feel something with you I’ve never felt with anyone else. You’re different and I like that.” I whispered, eyes closing.

"That's good then. Good night Eren."

"Good night Rivaille."

We fell asleep, and when I went home the next, none of my friends would shut their mouths about how I never came home last night. Rivaille quit his job and became a barista at the Survey Corps Café.

Two years later, I proposed to him and we got married. A year after that, we adopted a little girl named Nadetta, and a boy named Deryk.


	3. The Doctor's Note (JeanEre) [FLUFF]

_**Tags :**_  
_**Fluff**_  
_**Gender fluid Eren**_  
_**Cross dressing**_  
_**EruRi in the midst cuz Levi and Eren are adorable uke best friends in here**_  
_**Ages: Eren (25) Jean (27) Levi (25) Erwin (29)**_  
——❣——  
**_Eren's POV_**

Jean just walked in the door as I was taking the cake out of the oven. "Babe?! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Jeanie!"

"Woah, that smells amazing. Happy birthday, Love." Jean wrapped his arms around me when mine were empty and kissed the nape of my neck.

"Mhm. I have to put it on the rack to cool before we frost it, though. Don't want to burn your tongue, dork." I flicked his forehead, and he laughed as he backed off, rubbing the spot I hit.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, lover." Jean smacked my ass, and I yelped, turning around with a half-hearted glare.

"No touching until we get the results from the doctor. You hear me? I don't want to take a chance."

"Hmph, fine, whatever you say."

I sighed and took the floral apron off from around my waist, hanging it up on the hooks hanging on the panty door. I walked over and grabbed Jean's hand, kissing his pouting lips. "You can kiss me and cuddle with me on the couch if you want, alright?"

That brought a smile to his face, and I grinned at my accomplishment. I dragged him to the living room, the movie playing the menu theme repeatedly.

I sat on the couch and pulled him down with me, snuggling into his shoulder as I started _The Greatest Showman_.

We enjoyed the movie, singing along to some of the songs, only pausing once or twice for a bathroom break, and so I could ice the marble cake with three different icings. The chocolate had vanilla icing, the white had strawberry icing, and the strawberry had chocolate icing. I placed chocolate kisses on the strawberry icing, some sliced strawberries on the chocolate icing, and some rainbow sprinkles on the vanilla icing.

I studied the cake and grinned. "It looks as gay as us!" I exclaimed, laughing.

Jean nodded and kissed my cheek as I covered the cake and put it in the ice box to keep the fruits fresh. We went and resumed the movie, singing loudly to _**The Greatest Show**_ and _**This Is Me**_ as well as _**A Million Dreams**_ and _**Rewrite the Stars**_.

My melody mixed with Jean's harmony, and we laughed when the other messed up a line. When the movie was over, it was dark out and the alarm clock by our bedside read 10:37 p.m., so we decided to go to bed early, sharing lazy kisses and rubbing each other's sides, hips, and chests as we relaxed in one another's arms.

"I love you, Eren." "I love you too, Jeanie." We murmured, eyes closed and breathing slow as we fell asleep.

\--❣--

We awoke to the alarm blaring, and I saw that it read 7:40 a.m.

"Jean, we slept passed the 7:30 alarm." I yawned, mumbling curses as I made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and went to the closet to dress. I put on a pair of red boxers, faded skinny jeans, and a black tee. I turned and was met with lips on mine. A hand squeezed my ass, and I groaned pulling back for air. "Jean. You need to shower and brush your teeth before you kiss me again. Your breath stinks and you smell sweaty. Did you jack off while I was in the shower?" I jutted my hip out and placed a hand on my waist, eyes glaring and mouth downturned in a frown.

"Maybe, but I released in a tissue and threw it away, as well as washed my hands before I walked in here."

I scoffed and pushed him towards the bathroom. "Shower! Now! Then brush your teeth!" I huffed and stomped to the kitchen, grabbing eggs, bacon, and sausage from the fridge and prepared them on the stove. I made some biscuits in the oven, browning them lightly and smothering them in cinnamon butter.

I made plates for me and the horseface, setting the table and waiting patiently for my lover to come in.

He walked in two minutes later in a red and black plaid button-up and black skinny jeans, black socks thrown over his feet. My feet were enclosed in fuzzy red house slippers.

"Mm! Smells delightful here, love." Jean called out as he sat down after kissing my cheek and digging in.

I smiled and started eating myself. Jean stood up when we were done and took my plate, saying he'll clean up since I cooked. I smiled softly, eyes shining with love. The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer. Our neighbors and friends of ten years, who also happened to be married, were standing there with smiles (or in Levi's case, dented brows and downturned lips, though his eyes were shining with excitement).

"Levi! Erwin! Welcome! How are you guys? Have a good second honeymoon in Japan?"

They nodded and walked in, Levi muttering hello while Erwin had a more cheery "Good morning to you too, Eren!"

I turned to my own husband, smiling as he dried his hands. "We have guests!"

He nodded, eyes glaring playfully, saying "really? I would never have guessed!" He smirked and kissed me.

I swooned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss until I heard a throat clearing. I let him go, a string of saliva connecting our lips before breaking apart and separating us.

"It may be good to see you too, though we didn't come over to see you two make out. We bought souvenirs for you." Levi held up some gift bags in his hands.

I beamed brightly as I took the one he offered me and opened it, gasping as I jumped up and down, hugging the raven.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou! This is awesome!" I pulled the gift, showing off a knee-length dress with a floral design. I ran out of the room to try it on.

Seeing the dress made me feel like going into girl-mode today.

I stripped out of my clothes, boxers and slippers following, and I slid on some blue silk panties, pulling the dress over my head and squealing when it fit perfectly. I wrapped my hair in a braided-bun, clipping a flower clip in place. I smiled and applied some light blue eyeshadow, pale pink blush, and small blue rose earrings. I slid some silver sandals on to finish.

I ran back to the living room where they all waited and presented my outfit. "It fits perfectly! Thanks guys!" I giggled, twirling in place.

"You look amazing, sweetheart." Jean whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind, stopping my excited twirl mid-spin.

I yelped as he nipped at my nape, kissing it softly. I smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping my slender arms around his neck as I stood on tiptoe to kiss him gently. "Thank you, Jeanie-boo." I whispered in his ear.

I felt him shiver and released him to sit on the loveseat in my normal spot. Jean sat next to me, showing off a new game for us to play. It was called **Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan**. I grinned and nodded my head, standing up to place it in the game case with the other games Levi and Erwin had bought us over the years.

We all sat down and chatted for hours, telling each other about how the last three weeks had been.

At noontime, Jean went out to check the mail, and Levi said he and Erwin were going home, mentioning some cleaning they still had to do.

When he came in, his brows were dented in a frown. I asked what was wrong and he showed me the doctor's note that came in the mail.

"I've got an STD. Apparently it happened when the condom broke that one night when you were a male our last love-making session."

I frowned, eyes dulled guiltily. "Hey! Don't feel down. It wasn't your fault, promise! It was the condom; it malfunctioned. Neither of us knew this would happen. We just have to wait a few weeks, I have to take the prescription medicine they give me, and when I feel all better, we can go back to being as intimate as you want to be. I will let you take the lead, okay?"

I nodded, smiling softly. He pulled me in for a hug, and we stood there for God knows how long. We stopped when a throat cleared and we looked up to find Levi standing there with his arms crossed.

He clicked his tongue and walked past us, muttering, "I forgot my wallet. It's good to see you guys are still as happy as fuck just as you were when you were first married. Now I'll just grab what I came for and leave you two be."

We smiled secretly as the raven came and went, waving before disappearing in his home.

We shut the door and retired to the living room, lying down on the couch together. I toed my sandals off and snuggled into Jean's arms, curling into a ball against his side.

Jean grabbed the remote that controlled the lighting and electricity in the house and shut off the lights and TV.

We fell asleep like that; me in my new dress gifted by my best friend, arms wrapped securely around the love of my life, and Jean pressing lazy kisses all over my head and face. I smiled, genuinely happy that this was my life, even if I had given my hubby a Sex-Transmitted Disease. I still loved him, and he still loved me, and all was okay.


	4. The President of the U.S. (EreMin) [SMUT]

_**Tags :**_  
 ** _Seme/Top Eren_**  
 _ **U**_ _ **ke/Bottom Armin**_  
 ** _Modern AU_**  
 _ **C**_ _ **omforting the destressed baby Aryan coconut with butt smex**_  
 _ **A**_ _ **ges: Eren (28) Armin (27)**_  
——❣——  
 _ **E**_ _ **ren's POV**_

"Mr President! Is it true that you are homosexual!?" The news anchor yelled over the screeching sound of the helicopter.

"I'm not repeating comments. Thanks for your time! Eren, let's go! I have a new book I want to read before my inauguration!"

Armin jumped excitedly, his blonde hair waving in the wind erratically under the helicopter turbines.

"Yes sir!" I followed after, smiling brightly at the back of his head.

We made our way painfully slowly to his office; him settling comfortably into his cushioned chair, and I was in an office chair like his though smaller. I watched the door, listening to the feet outside in the hallway going back and forth. Every now and then someone would come in with something to sign. Others were people carrying tea and phones and clipboards asking about interviews and meeting dates.

I groaned when the sun finally descended out of sight and left the world outside in darkness.

Two hours after the sun went down, red lights started flashing and sirens started going off. People panicked, and I picked up Armin bridal style with his book in hands and made my way to the secret latch in the wall. I opened the door to the bunker and flew through the door, taking him to safety.

I knew Armin wss panicking. It was written on his face.

"Someone's already out to kill me?"

I shook my head, holding him tightly in my arms. I took us to a hidden room, laying him on the bed inside made for when war came and he needed a safe place to stay away from the danger.

"I'm sorry, _Liebe_. I won't let anyone get you. I promise with my life." ( _Love_ )

"Alright. Thanks, Eren. Can you make me forget my worries just for a little while?"

I nodded and kissed him, stripping us of our clothing. I prepped him slowly with three fingers before I entered. He gasped and gripped my forearms tightly, squeezing around me as he adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

After a couple minutes he loosened and nodded his head, reaching his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss.

I thrust in and out slowly, allowing him to get used to the feeling of me being inside of him before I went any faster or harder. He mewled and asked me in a cry to speed up and go harder.

I obliged in his wish and sped up, slamming into him as the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through the room. I gripped his hips and held him steady as I kissed him deeply and started my assault on his prostate. I had him crying out in ecstasy, his fingernails scratching at my back and leaving hot red trails of ripped skin.

I groaned, my hip movements becoming more erratic as the pleasurable feeling of his warm, tight walls tightened around my wet cock. I hissed, rocking back and forth as the coil in my gut tightened.

"Eren! I'm-hah!-I need to-to cu-cum!"

"I'm right here, baby. I'm right behind you. Cum if you want to." I slowed down, my thrusts becoming softer as we neared our edge.

The coil finally snapped, and I pulled out and came on his stomach. He followed after a few jerks, his cum painting over the mess I made all over him.

We caught our breaths, our hearts slowing down to beat at a normal pace. "Thanks Eren. That felt great."

Armin nuzzled into my chest after I cleaned and dressed him back up. "Always, _Mein Liebe_." ( _My Love_ )

I closed my eyes and hummed under my breath to our favourite song, **_A Million Dreams_** from **The Greatest Showman**.

Armin sang the lyrics under his breath as he drifted off to sleep.

_"There's a house we can build_   
_Every room inside is filled_   
_With things from far away_   
_The special things I compile_   
_Each one there to make you smile_   
_On a rainy day."_

_"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_   
_They can say, they can say we've lost our mind._   
_I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_   
_Run away to a world that we design."_

Our voices faded away, and it fell silent all except for the blaring sirens that still went off inside the White House.


	5. The Basement (EruRiRen) [SMUT]

**_Tags :_**  
 ** _Seme/Top Erwin_**  
 ** _Switch/Top &Bottom Eren_**  
 _ **Uke/Bottom Levi**_  
 ** _Face fucking_**  
 ** _Double anal penetration_**  
 ** _Threesome_**  
 ** _Butt plugs_**  
 ** _Vibrators_**  
 ** _Subspace_**  
 ** _After care_**  
 ** _Dom/Switch/sub relationship_**  
 ** _BDSM_**  
 ** _Ages: Eren (25) Levi (33) Erwin (36)_**  
——❣——  
 ** _Eren's POV_**

I sat in my swivel chair, head racking furiously for more ideas on my next yaoi manga. Normally, I would ask my next door neighbors, who also happened to be my two lovers, and ask them for help and inspiration, and they were normally always happy to oblige. Right now, however, they were at the grocery store so I couldn't contact them.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Eren Jäger, I am twenty-five years old, six foot-two, brown hair, mismatched eyes (left one was a mix of green and blue, the right was golden), muscled but lean, and I live in Trost County on Shiganshina Road. My neighbors were Levi Ackerman, thirty-three years old, five foot-three, midnight black hair styled in an undercut with the front bangs framing his sharp cheeks and eyes, gunmetal grey eyes, short but muscled, and he lives with Erwin Smith, thirty-six years old, six foot-seven, golden blond hair styled in a slicked-back undercut, sky blue eyes, tall and muscled.

I was younger than them by a few years, but we came to an agreement to not worry about it, since I was way over the legal age anyway. I'm gay, I prefer eating ass and dick then pussies. And besides, I was way too in love with Levi and Erwin to even think of anyone elses ass or dick.

I picked my pencil up and started scratching at the paper, the outline of two men slowly showing up on the sheet. I continued at it, eventually adding a third person to the mix. When it was finished, I realized I had drawn Levi lying on the bed, legs thrown over a pair of thick shoulders as he was fucked in the mouth and ass. I was sitting on his face, fist gripping his hair as I strutted my hips against his parted lips. We were all sweaty, and Levi looked like he had reached somewhere close to heaven, even though he appeared to be choking on my large dick.

I groaned, banging my forehead against the desk a few times before a hand gripped my shoulder, making me stop in shock.

"You okay Eren?" I turned to see both Erwin and Levi staring at me in worry.

"Yeah, just a writer's block, I guess. You guys were out, so I was having trouble."

Levi smirked, and Erwin smiled genuinely. Levi spoke up. "We're free for the rest of the evening if you want to go upstairs. Or we can, you know, stay down here and you two can fuck me on the desk."

My face brightened. "Let's stay down here. I wanna be able to get back to writing once I have some inspiration and when I am not busy doing you good."

Levi gulped and removed his shirt, his jeans pooling at the floor with his boxers. Erwin undressed next, me following right behind him.

Levi sat in my lap, lips searching for mine as I slipped a hand behind him and down to his puckered hole. My fingers brushed over the hole; instead of feeling the bumpy flesh, it met a silicone butt plug. I pushed on it, earning a groan from the raven as I did so. Levi grinded his erection with mine, and I stood up, moving around so I sat on the desk.

Erwin walked behind Levi, wrapping his arms around the males waist and kissing his nape. I pulled the plug out and gripped Erwin's cock, guiding it to the clenching entrance of the raven. I nudged it in, and the blonde thrusted in all at once. The raven pulled away from my lips so we could both breathe and he could cry out from the movement. I lifted him up a bit so I could wrap a hand around my own cock and push it in besides Erwin's.

I moaned at the feel of the dick rubbing against my own, as well as the walls rubbing and tightening around me. We both moved inside him at the same time, ramming back in at the same time. My hip was pushed roughly into the desk, but I didn't care at that moment. My mind was flooded with the sense of pleasure, the tightness of Levi clamping around me and the blonde as we slammed in and out of him.

The coil in my gut tightened and snapped, and I spilled my cum inside. Erwin huffed and groaned as he continued his thrusts, and Levi whined at the overstimulation. I stilled my movements completely so the blonde and the raven could finish (a third time for Levi anyway).

I caught my breath, and when Erwin came, I went back to thrusting with my blonde lover, breaking apart and rebuilding our subordinate lover. He collapsed against my chest and whimpered as I wrapped a hand around his arousal and tightened it so he couldn't cum.

I lifted his chin with my free hand and kissed his lips. Erwin nibbled at his nape and left tiny purple bruises behind. I trailed down his jaw and started leaving my own marks on his pale throat, mouthing his Adam's apple and feeling him buck down to meet our thrusts weakly.

I came again, hips still stuttering against his. "I-AH!-I wa-want to-HNG-play out what y-you drew."Levi panted, gasping out his proposition.

I gripped the desk tightly beneath me, heaving as I nodded and pushed them back. Erwin stopped his movements but remained inside the sub. I slid out of him and he cried at the loss of contact. Erwin lifted him up gently and laid him up on the desk, giving me room to get up and straddle his chest. Papers scattered but I didn't care, since that mess would be easy to clean up, and it was better for my work to be away from our mess.

Levi opened his mouth greedily and I slid in past his parted lips, moaning at the warm heat surrounding me. He opened his throat so he could deepthroat me more easily, and I hit the back of his throat in one swift movement.

I crooned down at him, telling him how good he was being for his Doms. His lovers. We talked about moving in together a lot, but I was taking more courses in college, mainly to learn more and better drawing techniques but also more English and German courses as well as French and Japanese since I still had yet to learn, and hoping I could improve in my way of writing. I had lots of fans out there, some who were women. There were gay men in the mix, but they didn't normally come out to see me when I went to sign autographs after a series was completed. I was working on an adventure, action-filled, blood-and-gore-ified, terrific novel. It was called Wings of Liberty, or in German: Flügel der Freiheit, Japanese: 自由の翼 (Jiyū no tsubasa), and French: Les ailes de la liberté.

I slammed in and out of his pretty lips in time with Erwin, caressing his face and cooing gently to keep him relaxed. I came in his mouth, and he gulped to swallow as much of me as he could. I pulled out and finished on his face. His face was red, and he was panting hard as he took in some much needed breaths. Erwin stopped moving a couple seconds later, and I knew he was close. With Levi overstimulated, in need of after-care, and still full of my cum, I decided to help him finish. I reached back to reveal what I had hidden, knowing Erwin had to have seen it by now, and yanked out the vibrator that was humming on a low setting.

I turned it off and laid it on my desk next to Levi's hip, and Erwin sat in my desk chair, the one that didn't move when jostled. I climbed onto his lap and spread my asscheeks, sliding down onto his leaking erection. I moaned as his monster cock spread me wider than the toy had. I bounced up and down, crying out when the tip of his dick pressed or brushed against my prostate. I bit down on his shoulder when I came, gushing white semen all over his and my belly. He grunted and lifted my face to kiss me on the mouth.

I felt him cum, moans muffled by his lips. He made out with me as I bounced on him, taking him in deeper and at different angles each time. My vision blurred and my ears rang as I slammed him deep inside me and sat there, cumming hard on our stomachs a second time before I felt him fill me up.

I released my hold of his shoulders, noticing the scratch marks I left. I looked down and noticed I had bruises lining my hips and thighs. I turned to look at Levi, seeing the hazy look in his beautiful grey eyes. I figured he was in sub-space, and I stood up, wobbling forward before catching myself on the edge of the desk to keep myself from falling.

Erwin stood up and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I reached my arms out for the raven, and he obliged, allowing me to carry the raven on my chest as we walked upstairs to the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet seat (which was luckily down) and turned the taps so hot water jetted out.

He took Levi and then me before stepping in the bath with us. We sat there, and me and Erwin spent all our energy spoiling our black-haired sub. I scrubbed his back and body while Erwin took care of his hair. I cleaned the drying semen from his abused hole, rubbing a finger around to make sure I got all of it.

We rested in the room after that, and for a while I forgot why we even started all of that in the first place. After a nice, much needed nap, I got out of bed and slid on some sweatpants, not worrying about boxers or a shirt. I headed down to the basement, where my walls were covered in pictures of Levi, Erwin, and me. We were all in some sort of sexual situation in every one, since I usually used them in my manga's. I was basing my recent characters off of me, Erwin and Levi.

They never opposed me when I asked for pictures, because it usually turned them on even more knowing they could look at them whenever they want. The camera I had was rolling in the corner by the wardrobe filled with cosplaying outfits we used for Levi when in here.

I took the film out and examined the photos, erasing the ones I didn't have a use for, but keeping a majority of them. I printed them out on the computer and hung them all up, cleaning up the papers strung around the room. I went back to drawing, creating a male, Levi, and one of his lovers, probably me since the scene was the basement, and they were currently against the wall, making out. My character was of a young boy who could shift into a monster I created called a titan. They were huge, humanoid monsters that the people inside the walls-Rose, Maria, and Sina-feared.

I was a shifter, and Levi was my Captain and caretaker, though when alone, he was always bottom, since the real Levi didn't like or know how to top. I loved Dominating him anyway so I kept the idea.

Eventually more scenes played out, and I had (or more like my character had) stripped him and was stretching him open and thrusting deep into him at a fast pace. I finished the scene, hot and bothered but too spent still to do anything about it. I started a new scene, one where I was being beaten by my short lover, but only so I could stay alive. He was proving a point to the MP's, the Military Police I liked to call them, and he was enjoying every second of it, minus the fact he had to hurt me in order to do it. I finished this chapter with my character in another room with Levi's and Erwin's, and another of our friends by the name of Hangi. She was cleaning my character's face with a cotton ball covered in alcohol. I had also lost a tooth, but it had grown back before the trial had even ended.

I felt arms wrap around me, and I turned to see Levi with a concerned look on his face. He was looking at the unfinished drawing, worried.

"Are you okay, Eren?"

I nodded, sighing softly as I looked over the finished portion of my brand new chapter for Freedom Wings. "Just finishing this last chapter, then I'll be back upstairs." I added text to the empty bubbles with a pencil, going over them in a black, fine-tip sharpie. When it was complete, I let it sit for a while so the ink wouldn't run everywhere, and I took Levi back upstairs to my-ours when we were together-room. I laid him on the bed and curled in around him, my back pressed up against a sleeping Erwin's chests.

Levi faced me and wrapped his slender arms around my neck, pulling me in for a sweet kiss. "Goodnight, Eren." "Goodnight, My Little Kitten." I whispered back, squeezing his waist. He closed his eyes, and I did so as well. We fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and bodies, all clean after our dirty activities and my brain finally happy about the result of our hard and fast love-making.

I stopped my thoughts and fell asleep, sighing contentedly as my surprise sat in the bedside drawer. _Tomorrow. I'll propose tomorrow and I will finally get what I've always wanted._


	6. The Food Cult (EreHisu) [SMUT]

_**Tags :**_  
 _ **Seme/Top Eren**_  
 _ **Uke/Bottom Krista/Historia**_  
 _ **Comfort sex**_  
 _ **Boy x girl**_  
 _ **Crack took seriously**_  
 _ **Friends to lovers**_  
——❣——  
Eren watched the figures disappear into the fog, a woman in his arms as he ran a hand through her wet hair. She cried heavily into his chest, heartbreaking sobs falling from her pink lips loudly as the shifter who promised her marriage and happiness left with Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie to join a cult. A _food_ cult at that.

The poor girl settled comfort in the only shifter who stayed being behind. She was glad he was there to comfort her because that meant he cared for her and humanity, and not for some silly cult that literally worshipped the food they earned and ate.

"Can you bed me, Eren? And not in the sense of sleeping, but in the sense of...taking my purity? Please? I want to forget her tonight."

Eren was skeptical on whether he should or not. She _was_ the new queen, so if he was ordered to bed her, he would. But being asked to meant he had a choice. He loved the hotel, yes, but he had a duty to humanity to keep her safe as her bodyguard and Humanity's Last Hope.

"So you truly want me to bed you, Your Majesty? I don't want you doing anything you regret."

"Oh. Yeah, I shoulda thought of that before. If you need me tonight, I don't think I'd have any regrets, no. I sincerely want it. I sincerely want _you_. If that is what you are wondering."

Her words broke him, his mind racing as his breath shook and his heartbeat kicked erratically in his chest. He wanted it too, as well. He wanted it oh so very much. It's all the thought he night he went to bed in the room next to the Queen's. It's all he thought about when he saw the new, _real_ Historia Reiss. She still liked to be called Krista by the Corps members who trained with her, though everyone mostly called her _Your Majesty_ or _Historia. Sh_ e didn't like it but had to learn to live with it eventually.

"I'll bed you, Your Majesty. Anything for you. I'm all yours. I'm your slave, your servant, your guard, you're friend, your protector, your dog. I can also become your lover of that is something you truly want."

She looked into my eyes with a smile, blue eyes shining with leftover tears. "Please do. I'd be ever the more happy to take you as my lover, Eren Jäger, welder of the Founding Titan."

I smiled back down at her, picking her up into my arms silently. Carried her like a newly married bride over the threshold of the palace, up the stairs, and into my quarters as to not mess hers up. I placed her bare feet on the floor, undressing her slowly as I uncovered get beautiful naked body to my oceanic eyes.

I flipped my hands and undressed myself, once again carrying the blonde and laying her on the bed. I hovered over her, hesitating before placing a kiss to her lips. I kissed her jaw and neck softly, one hand gripping myself and the other fondling her breast to heighten her senses so when I breached her she'd feel more pleasure than pain, though it wouldn't be completely absent in the beginning.

"Eren. Please, just take me. I'm alright. I'm a soldier, so whatever pain I feel from this will be nothing compared to the feeling of slamming into a roof escaping a titan," she whispered, tugging me closer still.

I froze, pressed my lips to hers, and aligned myself to her. I pushed in slowly, carefully, stopping just s shy of completely breaching her. Looking into her bright blue eyes, I caught her head nod once in permission. I pulled back before moving forward with a graceful yet hesitant thrust, breaking her walls apart.

She cried out, and I stopped at the sound of pain.

"Historia! Did I hurt you?! Oh God, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, her legs enclosing around my waist in a vase-like grip.

My lips parted, green eyes searching hazy blue before I started to slowly move. I introduced our bodies to a slow, tender pace. Her hands were moved behind her head to grip the pillows, her head thrown back in pleasure as I slid against her slick walls.

I went slow, pressing compassionate kisses all over her rosy pink face, her pale throat, her shoulders and collarbone, her milky breasts. My hands slid over rosy pale flesh, fingers linking with thin, strong ones. I made love to her slowly, with love and attention and a gentleness I didn't think I held. With patience, wonder, kindness, care.

When she moaned softly under her breath, the walls surrounding my manhood becoming wetter, I knew she had finished. She begged me to continue, whispering for me to complete my own pleasure and release it inside her body, warm her from the inside out.

I calmed my breathing, getting up to fetch a warm wet cloth to clean her. I whiped myself as well, throwing it into a hamper before falling into bed with her once again.

I cuddled up behind her, coaxing her to sleep with a silent lullaby, one in German my mum had taught me growing up before Shiganshina fell. Unknowingly I drifted off behind her, dreaming of nothing but the way she felt in my arms, all soft and call callous flesh pressed up against my own rough calloused, tanned skin.

Also unaware I whispered three words to the blonde, the words muttered back in a sleepy haze.


	7. The World of Peter Pan (EreRi) [Smut]

**_Tags :_**  
 ** _Seme Eren_**  
 ** _Uke Levi_**  
 ** _Peter Pan Fusion_**  
 ** _Past abuse/rape_**  
 ** _Not between these two though_**  
 ** _Asshole Grisha_**  
 ** _First time_**  
 ** _Slight bondage_**  
 ** _German and French that may or may not be correct_**  
——❣——  
 ** _Eren's POV_**

I flew through the air with my tinker fairy companion, Armin, by my side like always. We were dancing in the night, avoiding the cannon fire of Captain Hook's ship as he tried to shoot us down from the sky and kill us. It was sad, really, for I was in love with the angry pirate, but he would never know because he hated my guts and wanted nothing but to rid of me and the crocodile that chased him day in and day out.

My name here in this land is Peter Pan, though my real birth name is Eren Jäger. I don't remember who my mother or father were, but I spent my every-waking moment enjoying the life I had in hopes of making them proud in the place they now reside. The only information I have is that they are both dead. Father was a fairy prince, and mother was a human who lived in Neverland since she was brought here.

She was a slave, made to harvest the pixie dust like everyone else dragged here on Hook's flying ship. It no longer flew now since me and Arm took the fairies and placed them in a sheltered sanctuary where my mother was last seen. She was no longer there when I arrived, but we did stop Hook from taking the pixie dust from the cave by causing a large landslide that blocked off every cavern and mine.

I had a bout of lost boys with me, those who were my best friends since the mines were still standing. They were: Connie, Furlan, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, and Thomas.

"Damn brat! Get your ass back here so I can kill you!"

"Haha! No can do, Captain! I quite like it up here!"

"Grr! When I catch you, there will be nothing left! Then I can finally get the treasure!"

"That treasure doesn't belong to you, Dear Captain! It belongs to the fairies!"

"It will be mine!"

"Haha! Hey, Armin, think I should take him to my hideout and play with him a little?"

The tinker nodded, smiling deviously.

"Alright. I'm leaving you in charge of the lost boys, okay?"

He nodded once again. I saluted before diving down. I scooped up the short Captain, dropping his sword and daggers on the floor of the ship.

I flew us both to the tree house, going into my own personal hideout and shutting the furred blanket to give me privacy.

"Now, Captain. I'm going to tie you up, and you are going to be on your best behavior. Okay!?"

He struggled in my grip as I bounded his hands to the headboard and his feet to the bed posts. "There! Now, be good, and maybe I'll give you a reward for behaving nicely." I ripped his jacket off, pulling his boots and cravat from his feet and chest. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off next, pressing my lips innocently to his.

"See? Isn't so hard, now is it?"

"What the hell are you doing to me, Shitty Brat? Let me go!"

"Sorry. I promise you'll enjoy it though."

I pulled out the oil from under my bed, slipping my shirt and shoes off, as well as my small green hat. I dipped my fingers into the oil until they were nice and wet before using my dry hand to remove his trousers and under garments.

He protested, his poor mind too innocent. I had been in the real world for too long. I had been used like trash by my father before he died and I wound up in the orphanage. Then I came here against my will and started my life anew.

I prepped him nicely, something I never had done to myself. He whimpered, fists clenching in the binds. "What... ** _hah_**... What are you doing to me?"

"I'm going to make love to you. I would have loved to have been taken by you instead, but my father ruined my innocence. So, I'm going to ask you for your trust, and say that I forgive you if you ever feel like apologizing."

"I'm sorry, Eren. Dammit, I entrust you with my body. And anything else of mine you want." Captain gritted his teeth, a pink flush plastered on his usually stoic face as he pulled the restraints as if trying to wrap his arms around my neck.

"Wanna hold on to me while I take you?"

" _Oui_ , _gosse_. Please take care of me." (Yes, brat/kid)

I unbound him, spreading his legs and pushing myself in. "Oh God! You're so tight. So warm. Love it. You okay?"

He nodded, gasping as I most likely hit his prostate. "So big! _Mon Dieu!_ Hit there again! Please!" ( _My God_ )

"Aye, aye, Captain Hook!"

"Levi...call me... ** _ooh! God! There!_**...Levi!"

I nodded my head as I began my assault on his prostate. He threw his head back and cried out, arms and legs tightening around me as he came. I gasped lightly as the knot in my stomach tightened before I came inside him.

We caught our breaths before I whispered four more words to him. "I love you, Levi."

"I...love you too...Eren..." He hesitated in replying, making my heart jump in my chest at the five words uttered from his rosy pink lips.


	8. The Neko <EruRen> [Fluff]

_**Tags :**_  
 _ **Neko Erwin**_  
 _ **Neko Eren**_  
 _ **Fluff**_  
 _ **LeviHan**_  
\--❣--  
I ran for my life, the inu on my tail literally as I tried my best to escape his jaw. Up ahead I saw another neko, larger than I was with blond fur and blue eyes.

He spotted me and stood up, switching forms from cat to half-human. I ran behind him and gripped the back of his jacket after switching into my own half-human form.

I had brown hair and ocean-coloured eyes. A perfect mix of green-grey-blue. If you looked close enough, you could see the gold hues around my pitch-black cat pupil.

He hissed at the inu as they stopped in their tracks with a feral growl. "Back away from my neko!"

The blonde neko hissed, screeching at the inu to leave me alone. I was happy inside, purring in delight as the half-dog monster left.

"There. He's gone little one. Now, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Mama and papa were both killed by the inus. I ran. Thank you for saving me!" I rubbed my face against his side, purring. He rubbed my head and chuckled, picking me up in his arms.

"I'm sure my masters won't mind if I take you home."

"Really?! You wanna take me to your home?!"

He nodded, grinning.

"Yayyyyy!! Thank you!!" I kissed his cheek, blushing adorably as he chuckled again at my action.

"It was no big deal, Love. Let's go home."

"Yah! Yah! Let's go home!" I loved the sound of it. Home.  
——❣——  
"Erwin. Who is that?"

I shivered, hiding behind Erwin as the scary stranger glared at us.

"Awe! He's so~ cute! We're keeping him, right Erwin?"

Erwin nodded, licking the top of my head in assurance that these people weren't going to kill me.

"Yay! A new kitty!"

I shifted, looking at her with my beautiful ocean eyes. "I'm Eren! Nice to meet you! Erwin saved me from an inu that killed my mama and papa!"

The glaring man stopped glaring and looked at me with a sympathetic frown.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. That's just tragic. You can live here with us, and especially with Erwin! We don't mind! Right Levi?"

The glaring man, Levi, nodded, showing off an adorably small smile.

"Yes! I can stay! I can stay! I can stay!" I jumped up and down, landing in Erwin's arms as he laughed joyfully and kissed my forehead.

"Yep! You sure can, kitten."

"I love you, Erwin! Hahaha!" I giggled, curling into his chest.

"I love you too, baby." He carried me to a room, laying me on the cat bed. I yawned and made grabby hands, hoping he'll lay down with me. "I'm coming. Let me close the door first." He did so and came back to the bed.

"Cuddle me, Erwin!" He chuckled and obliged to my wish, curling around me tight. I purred deeply, closing my eyes in another yawn. He yawned after me, and I giggled again at his little action.

"Go to sleep kitten."

"Okayyyy Erwin. Love you. 'Nighty night."

"Love you too, baby. Good night."

We both closed our eyes and fell asleep.


	9. The Golden Mermaid <EreMin> [Smut]

**_Tags :_**  
 ** _Seme Eren_**  
 ** _Uke Armin_**  
 ** _Merman Eren_**  
 ** _Mermaid Armin_**  
 ** _Mpreg_**  
 ** _Angst/though very little_**  
 ** _Death_**  
——❣——  
 ** _Eren's POV_**

Eren sighed as he stared out into the setting sun. The rays rippled across the surface of the ocean as he listened to the waves crash against the pointy rocks below the cliff. He sat at the bottom at the small private beach his family owned.

Eren had wanted a quiet place to think and get away from an annoying ex-boyfriend, aka Jean Kirschtein. The horse-faced fuck had cheated on him with whom he had thought as the personification of Freckled Jesus.

Splashing caught his attention and he turned toward the ocean after shaking his head to clear the thoughts away. A few yards away from Eren sat a blonde-headed boy about his age sitting in the shallow water with his legs hidden from view.

A meter out from the boy was a girl with raven black hair and sharp grey eyes. She was swimming in the deep waters, her lower half completely skewered from my view.

They both noticed me and waved, smiles on their faces.

"Hello!" I heard from the blonde, whereas the ravenette stayed silent.

I got up and moved closer, noticing that instead of legs, they had bright, shimmery tails. The boy's tail was golden, like a gold dubloon. The girl's tail was shiny black and silver. They were beautiful, but I was more enhanced by the boy. He had to have been a mermaid. I was a merman, living out in land in fear of making the current ruler, a fake who stole the throne from me when I was still a pup, angry.

I leaned forward, sniffing his gland and yelping in happiness, licking his scent lovingly. " _Mate!_ " I cried out in the Merfolk language.

He cocked his head to the side, probably confused. I told them to stay and not peek under the water surface. Diving in, I gripped the key around my neck and chanted.

A few minutes passed and I had my glorious royal blue and purple tail. The colours represented that I was of the royal family, making me the true heir to the throne. With my mate, I can finally overtake it.

I broke the surface happily, yelping for the blondes attention.

" _Hello! I'm Eren Jäger! Nice to meet you!_ "

" _I'm Armin! This is my friend Mikasa! Why does your name sound familiar?_ "

I blinked...then gasped and pulled the blonde into my arms. " _Army! I found you! Erwin didn't kill you! I finally have you, my love!_ " I cooed, nuzzling his silky locks.

" _Eren? Is it really our Eren we are with? The one who promised me happiness and Mikasa protection? As well as our kingdoms safety?_ "

I giggled. " _You don't have to go too deep into details, but yes, 'tis Eren Jäger of Shiganshina. How is Levi? Is he free?_ "

I spoke of my closest friend. We had been friends since we were pups. We grew up tougher until we found out Isabel and Farlan were both his mates. He was part mermaid and part merman. He could impregnate Isabel and give Farlan pups.

I was worried about him because Erwin wanted him for a mate, and to birth "royal pups for the kingdom's future". It made me sick to think Erwin had Levi and was doing unspeakable things to the poor raven.

" _He's fine. He's pregnant with Farlan's pups and Izzy is having Levi's pups. Their all happy and living in the big mansion your parents owned before they died. Erwin doesn't know about it being in the Jäger's family. He thinks it's Ackerman property. We're hoping he keeps thinking that. Plus, he has Rico Brzenska, a mermaid with light coloured hair and grey eyes. They have a litter plus more on the way. The people are not happy. We need you._ "

" _Armin is in heat. He needs taken care of first._ " Mikasa spoke up, smiling lightly in my direction.

I nodded, kissing her cheek and grabbing my mates hands, dragging him to the cave I had prepared for this special occasion.

" _I'll take great care of you,_ _ **Amour**_ _._ " I fingered his slit, feeling the walls close around them tightly.

" _I've missed you Eren. Please take care of me._ "

I felt my dick lengthen from the slit where a normal cock would be, nudging his opening before breaching it. I thrust deeply into him, pounding hard and fast. I gripped his hips and held him close to my heart. Kissing him deeply, I came inside, a knot forming to secure the semen inside his womb.

" _I think you impregnated me, Eren._ " Armin whimpered, moving around my knotted cock.

" _Let's hope you are pregnant after this,_ ** _Amour_** _._ "

He giggled and turned over wrapping his arms around my waist. " _Love you._ "

" _Love you too baby._ "

We snoozed, and when the next wave hit I took him, every time over and over again. By the end of the week, I knew he was pregnant so I left him with: Sasha, Annie, Levi, Isabel, and Marco; who were all indeed pregnant with their mates pups.

I found out Annie and Sasha were Mikasa's mates. Marco was mates with Jean, a seahorse-faced merman, also my ex who I despised greatly.

Me, Farlan, Jean, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, Kenny, Mike, Hanji, and Moblit all stormed into the castle, faces full of anger as I thought about how he killed my mother.

" _Erwin Smith of the Smith family! I hereby sentence you to death for treason, murder, and kidnap! Step off of the throne and get on your knees! Now!_ " The power of the Jäger family order echoed through the halls, making the blonde brute stand and bow to his knees in a jerk.

I smirked and made an opened fist with my hand, the water forming a sword and solidifying into black silver. On the crest of the handle lay four jewels: an emerald, a ruby, a sapphire, and a blood-red diamond.

I lifted the black-silver blade above my head and stroked it down onto the blonde's head. It was sliced clean off, the black blood of a Siren spraying from the exposed vessels. It filled the water and the scent with a horrid smell. I gagged and chanted a cleaning enchantment, the blood and the body disappearing into steam as cheers erupted from behind me. I turned and was met with a few small bodies crashing into mine.

" _Eren! You're home! Welcome back Your Majesty!_ "

" _I love you Eren!_ "

Levi, Sasha, Annie, Armin, Mikasa, and Hange all had their arms wrapped around me. "Haha! Yeah! I'm home!" I nuzzled the mermaids, happy and content.

" _I missed you, Eren._ " Levi whispered, and the others murmured their gratitude, releasing me in favour of going to their mates.

" _Let's celebrate my return, Merfolk of Shiganshina!_ " We partied till dawn, then we all retired to our homes.

A week later my pups were born. Two boys and three girls. Ciel, Sebastian, Lucy, Chelsea, and Carla.

And we lived happily ever after. THE END!


	10. The Omega <EruRen> [Smut]

_**Tags :**_  
 _ **Seme Erwin**_  
 _ **Uke Eren**_  
 _ **Alpha Erwin**_  
 _ **Omega Eren**_  
 _ **In heat/mating cycles**_  
 _ **Knotting**_  
 _ **Mpreg**_  
 _ **Mama Hanji**_  
——❣——  
 _ **Eren's POV**_

  
Erwin pulled me in the room where my newly made nest awaited to be used. He laid me gently in the middle of it, crawling over me as he, too, climbed in. I reached up and pulled him into a kiss, sliding my wet tongue over his lips as he opened up and dived his wet muscle in between my lips.

I pulled at his jeans, sliding the zipper and slipping the button undone. I pulled them down and lifted my hips as the blonde above me untied my sweats and slipped them off, dragging my boxers off with them. My small, leaking erection sprung up in the cool air, and I frantically pulled at his own boxers, sliding them down so I could free his much larger cock.

Erwin licked at the smooth column of my neck, nibbling and leaving fresh bruises and tiny bite marks behind. I whimpered as we fought to take each other’s shirts off at the same time, whining happily when they were finally gone and rubbing my wet opening against his thick fingers as he slipped two in.

I rolled my hips needily, wrapping my legs around his waist as he thrusted the digits in and out. He added a third and a fourth before I started sobbing with need and wanton. He slid them out and coated his thick erection with his wet fingers before wiping them on the towels in the midst of my nest. He lined himself up and pushed in, not giving me time to adjust before he was in all the way.

I gasped at the deep penetration but started rolling my hips for friction, asking silently for him to fuck me hard and fast and deep.

He heard the plea as if I said them loud and clear, and he pulled out till the tip of his red cock was buried before thrusting back in, pushing me back in the makeshift nest.

“I-I ain’t ma-made o-of g-glass, Er-Erwin. Act-actually fuck me. Please.” I crooned to my Alpha, stuttering into the words.

“I know, baby. I just-”

“Alpha! Please~!” I begged, digging my heels into the small of his back and pulling myself closer in hopes of getting him deeper inside me.

He looked me in the eyes, scanning for discomfort like he always did when we made love or fucked outside of my heats.

“Alright, love. As you wish.” He pulled out and slammed back home, driving me into the blankets below me. I reeled back, gasping sharply at the force.

“Erwin! Ah~! Ngh.” I groaned and gasped and whimpered at how hard he was pounding into my sweet spot, sending my nerves into shock and sending me into blissful darkness, my eyes rolling back and my mouth opened as it let out wet and dirty sounds.

“Eren! Oh, god, Omega. I love you. I love you.” Erwin cried out, his cock hitting my prostate repeatedly as we neared our edge.

I mewled, scratching his back with my nails as I climaxed. "I love you too, Alpha~!" I moaned, gasping as he pulled out and slammed back in, his cock expanding around the base as he came, the knot holding him in place.

"If I'm not pregnant after this, I'm going to kill Hange for jinxing it." I muttered, breaths huffing from my lips as I closed my eyes and snuggled into my Alpha's chest.

Erwin growled under his breath. "That is something I wouldn't mind doing. She had been getting on my nerves for awhile now. Touching you every time I walk in the room. Kissing your cheek when she leaves. Holding your hand and hugging you close every time I want alone time with you."

"She's my sister. Everybody's sister does that to them." I giggled, pushing myself up to kiss him, only to whimper as his knot tugged at my insides.

When it completely went down, he flipped me onto my stomach, shoving his wide dick to the hilt. I cried out in surprise, fists clenching in the bed sheets.

He pounded into me, lips on our bonding mark as he thrust in and out of my slick heat. Every time he hit my sweet spot, I gasped loudly trying desperately to muffle my moans in the pillow below but Erwin had ripped it out of my hands.

I came again, gasps turning to whimper and plea's as I begged. "Alpha! Please! More Alpha! Harder! Faster! Fill me with your cum and impregnate me! Let me have your pups Alpha!" I screamed, cumming a third time as he went harder and faster, moving my legs so he thrust deeper.

"As you wish, My Little Omega." He whispered in my ear, pounding into my slick heat.

I screamed as he knotted and came deep inside.

He stopped moving, rolling to the side so I could cuddle in his side and catch my breath.

——❣——

A few days and twenty more rounds of quenching my need for sex and my Alpha, we went to the hospital and had Hange check me out.

"Congratulations Eren! Erwin! You guys are to be parents in six months!"

I was a male, so it was no surprise to hear I only had six months before I gave birth to Erwin's pup.

"Erwin! I'm gonna be a mum! And you're gonna be a daddy!" I cried, Erwin wrapping both his arms around me as he held me close.

"I know baby. I'm happy! I'm so very happy and proud of you. We're gonna be parents and I have you to thank for giving me this opportunity. I love you my precious Omega."

"I love you too, my amazing Alpha." I purred, wrapping my arms and legs around his waist as I clung onto him.

"Hehehe! I think it's time for you two to get home before you embarrass yourselves in here!" Hange said, clapping her hands twice.

"Alright Han. We will call you to make an appointment with you soon, okay?"

"Alrighty, Erwin! See you guys later!"

"Bye OneeChan!" I called, waving at my big sister as we left.

"Goodbye NiiChan!"

I smiled widely, snuggling into the crook of Erwin's neck.

Erwin drove us home and we spent the rest of the night cuddling in bed and watching all of the Harry Potter movies.  
¤Ω¤  
Baby cries filled the air. "Congrats guys! It's a girl!" Hange said, holding the baby up as she announced the gender to her brother and brother-in-law.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, making tired grabby hands at her.

"Of course, my little Titan baby! Let me clean her up a bit real quick so you don't get icky blood or placenta all over you." Hange did just that, cleaning the baby in a bath before wrapping her up in a swaddle and handing her over to me.

"She's so adorable!" I gushed, smiling down at my little angel.

"What should we name her?"  
Erwin asked, rubbing her little cheek with a soft thumb.

"Nadetta. It means 'hope' in French." I whispered, yawning as I moved around to get more comfortable in bed.

"Sleep Love. I'll wake you when she needs fed, okay?"

I nodded, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!


	11. Quarantined <EreRi> [Smut]

**_Tags :_ **   
**_Seme/Top Eren_ **   
_**Alpha Eren** _   
_**Omega Levi** _   
**_Uke/Bottom Levi_ **   
_**Omega Verse** _   
**_Slight cock warming_ **   
**_Tiny spoiler if you squint your 👀_ **   
**_Riding/cowgirlposition_ **   
**_Missionary_ **   
_**Doggy Style** _

**_Dirty talk (🎶talk dirty to me🎶 hehe sorry not sorry)_ **   
**_Quarantine_ **   
_**Hint of mpreg at the end** _   
**_—_ ** **_—❣——_ **   
**_E_ ** **_ren's POV_ **

Levi was going to be back with the toilet paper soon, and I had nothing more to do than start on the latest installment to the manga, Attack on Titan, I had started in my last year of college. So far the captain and the titan shifter were figuring out who to give the serum to. It was between the commander of the Scouting Legion and the titan shifters best friend. To be honest, I'm hoping it's the coconut that resembles my own Aryan coconut brother. 

About five minutes later, the door opened and closed, just as I was reaching for my cup of tea. I looked up to see Levi walking through the door. I sipped my tea, waiting for Levi to remove his shoes and drop the paper off in the bathroom.

When he returned he looked at me, jumping startled as he noticed me watching him quietly.

"Eren! How-how long were you sitting there?"

"Since after lunch. I've been bi bored all day. Boss sent us home. No work until this virus disappears." Was my answer as I pointed at my lap.

He did as told, stripping into his tank and boxers. I was in a similar state, pulling the smaller, and older, man into my arms. I turned back to the manga, smirking internally upon side-eyeing the look of disbelief coming from Levi.

"Why'd you ask me into your lap if you're not going to do anything?"

I saw him pout, and I turned to give him a peck on the lips. I went back to reading again, slipping my free hand down Levi's back and into his boxers. I slipped a dry finger into his puckered, wet hole and absent-mindedly rubbed his slick walls, flipping pages.

He wiggled in my grip, whining incoherent words. "Eren~!"

I hummed, flipping pages yet again. I added my index finger, splitting him open wider. I chuckled as a third was added, feeling him struggle to keep himself still through my teasing. I pulled them out, pushing his boxers down lower so he could slide down on my erected cock. I reached to the side table and took the ring, wrapping it in place around Levi's own cock.

He whimpered, whining for me to remove it. I denied his wish, knowing that he secretly liked it. I settled him down at the base of my dick, flipping through the last of the manga I still scanned thoroughly with my shining, wide-with-lust but still curiously scanning black and white pages, green eyes.

I was completely hard after two minutes of him surrounding my hot cock, hard and full, ready and wanting to pound the sweet little ass of my Omega. "You can ride me, love. No need to wait for me. I'm almost finished."

"Shitty Alpha. We're quarantined for fuck knows how long, and you're reading a fucking manga instead of screwing your Omega into the sheets." Levi growled, raising his hips and pushing back down, obviously looking for a reaction from myself.

I kept silent and calm, my Alpha inside begging to be released. I repressed it a little longer until I was finished with the last page, dropping it on the table to shove my Omega down and pound him just as I liked, as I knew he liked. He let out a pleasured scream, the tip of my arousal assaulting his prostate each thrust forward, abusing his poor sensitive, slick walls each move back and forth.

The reached up and pressed his lips to mine in heated passion, nails biting at my flesh, teeth marking clean skin, mouth widening each drawled out moan or scream or whine that went through. His back arched off the bed, and I grabbed his aching, neglected cock into my hand and stroked him to completion. When he came with a cry, I slowed my movements knotting him and cumming.

I let him catch his breath as I moved him into a comfortable position. Laying on top of me now, Levi nuzzled my chest with a purr and wrapped his arms around my neck, biting playfully into my shoulder.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it alpha?"

"Hmm. And we've got a while to do whatever we want." I grinned, pearly whites on display as I tickled his ribs.

"Heh. Yep, more time for baby making." His smile was wider at the thought of a baby, and I knew he was excited to finally have one.

"You're next heat hits in a week. We'll try then if you really want to try." I crooned into his hair, running circles into his hips to ease the soreness.

"Sure, Alpha. I'll make a baby with you."

With my knot down, I pushed the smirking raven and maneuvered him into a doggy-style. His face pressed against the cushions, ass raised, arms pinned behind his back, I slid back into him and started all over again. That night felt like it lasted forever, but it was only a handful of hours. The nights following were like that, too, seeing as we were stuck home with little to do.

A few weeks in, Levi was sick. Hanji declared it was nothing serious, but with the virus spreading around I was freaking out.

But when she was finally done explaining, all that was heard in the office was my shouts and Levi's yelping as I swung him in the air.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"


	12. The SoulMate's Charm <EreHan> [Smut]

_**Tags :**_  
 ** _Seme/Top Eren_**  
 _ **Uke/Bottom Hanji**_  
 ** _Nonbinary Hanji_**  
 _ **SoulMates**_  
 _ **Ages: Hanji (21) Eren (19)**_  
\--❣--  
 _ **Eren's POV**_

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Are you trying to tell us all that you two are SoulMates?"

Me and Hange stood in front of our large group of friends as we shared the happy news.

"Yep! We sure are! Isn't this exciting!? Me and Eren had been in love with each other forever, but we never did realize that we were each other's SoulMate until Eren received his SoulMate-identifying mark this morning while we were making breakfast! Come and look at it guys!"

Hange motioned for everyone to come look at the mark, pulling at my shirt so they could show off my left arm. On the inside of my wrist, a mark of multicolored wings had appeared matching Hange's own wings they had on the inside of their right wrist. Just perfect so when we hold hands, our marks will be close enough to form a tight bond, which had already been done when Hange had pulled me by my left hand when they wanted to show all of our friends right away.

"Impressive! It's so cool Eren! It's almost like your wings are glowing! Let's see yours Hange!"

Hange pulled their sleeves up, showing everyone their mark. "Aren't they fantastic?! I'm so happy me and Eren are SoulMates!" Hanji shout, pulling me in for a kiss in which I wrapped my arms around their waist and smiled into their soft lips.

A throat cleared and I laughed nervously, looking back to see Levi and Erwin.

"Hey Erwin! Hey Levi!"

"What we miss? We got here as fast as we could."

"Me and Eren are SoulMate's! But that isn't all! We didn't tell you the best part! We're getting married this summer!" My eccentric, loving fiancé squealed, showing off the beautiful, sapphire jeweled engagement ring on their left ring finger.

"Congratulations. They'll need someone like you to keep them sane." Levi snarked, shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Levi! We appreciate your support!"

Everyone cheered, gathering around us to see the ring.

"Hey, is it alright if I take my fiancé out? I promised cheesecake and hot cocoa and movies at home."

Everyone replied with a, "of course!"

I smiled before grabbing my fiancé's hand and dragged them off with a wave to the group.

"You make me some chocolate cheese cake!?"

"Yeah, I did!" I laughed, kissing their cheek as we walked home.

**_Time skip 'coz I'm too tired to describe how they got home_ **

"It's soooo good! Yummy! Thanks Ere-Bear!"

Hanji threw their arms around my neck, pressing their lips to mine in a sweet and crazy kiss.

"I love you Han." I whispered, my arms wrapped around their as I held them close to my chest.

"I love you too, Ere-Bear."

I pulled them to the bedroom, laying them onto the bed. I held their waist. Brushing my lips against their jaw, over their smooth throat. I felt their heart flutter under my lips, my hands sliding their shirt over her head.

I slipped my hands down their soft arms, pulling their skin-tight jeans down their hips. My lips grazed a sensitive spot in the juncture of their hip bone, eliciting a soft moan from their lips. I looked up into their eyes, noting the bright flush on their face as they gave themself completely to me.

I slid their underwear down slowly, looking for hesitation or unease in their expressions. Finding nothing but love, lust, and trust, as well as conformation, I pulled them off and pushed myself eye-level to Hanji. I kissed them passionately, running my hand teasingly down their belly and between their legs. They were wet, a soft croon exiting their throat as I teased their clit.

I got up to strip, climbing on top of Hanji to again kiss their lips. I lifted their legs, pushing in softly. Their walls stopped me, and with an approving nod, I breached slowly little by little. Once I was completely sheathed, I made love to them gently.

I focused my attention on them, rubbing their arms for comfort as they adjusted. I went slow and with purpose, pressing kisses along their face and throat as I thrust deeply inside them. I could feel the thick substance start to leak. I was worried, knowing that it hurt when I took their virginity. But I also knew they was alright.

When we finished, we cleaned up and cuddled in bed with movies since I knew they'd be a little sore. After watching Aladdin and the Beauty and the Beast, we shut the tv and light off before falling asleep.


	13. The Monster <EreRiFarIsa> [Smut]

_**ErenxLevixFarlanxIsabel (EreRiFarIsa)**_  
 _ **Seme/Top Farlan**_  
 _ **Switch/Top-Bottom Eren**_  
 _ **Switch/Bottom-Top Lev**_  
 _ **Uke/Bottom Isabel**_  
 _ **Torture and death (none of the four babies)**_  
 _ **Ages: Eren (23) Levi (21) Farlan (23) Isabel (18)**_  
\--❣--  
 _ **Eren's POV**_

I carved my scalpel into the chest of a male with a hideous brown bowl cut. His frightened grey eyes wide as he was strapped to the table by leather buckles. Farlan, Izzy, and Levi all sat in the back watching with snarling grins. I wrenched him open with large tweezers, using a saw to open his chest cavity.

I pulled his ribs back, staring in fascinated, sickening awe at the display of the victims rapidly beating heart, slowing down as he got closer to death by the minute. I left him open and went about removing nails. I started on one hand, going to the other and doing his feet next. I took a special type of tweezers and set to taking out his dulling grey eyes from the sockets.

I put them in a jar of liquid chemicals that would keep them fresh. I cradled his heart in my palms, as gentle as a babe, as I watched out slowly stop its tandem movements. Once it stopped completely, I carefully carved the veins around it until I lifted it whole-ly out of the dead man's chest. I set it in another jar of chemicals.

I placed the rest of the organs into separate jars: lungs, kidneys, stomach, gallbladder, pancreas. The intestines were put in a bucket with his tongue, nails, and teeth. I cut him into pieces with the larger circular saw, putting him into a wood shredder one piece at a time before dropping it off in the field to bury when the sun rose.

I cleaned in the shower, joined by a certain dark haired male. I pressed him into the wall as he scrubbed my stomach with a sponge and soap. My lips greedily took his, hands gripping fiercely at small porcelain hips, most likely gonna leave a bruise or two in the morning, but we had no care. My fingers, wet from the streaming hot water raining on us, prodded his hole, feeling it clench and relax.

I pressed my groin into his, picking him up into my arms once I was rinsed off and taking him into the bedroom, laying him naked and soaked on the clean dry sheets.

"Levi, Baby. What do you want? Do you want Farlan and Is to join? I wouldn't mind. We could even do a choo-choo. I know how you like that position." I whisper sultrily into his ear.

"Yes, please. Master!"

Light poured into the room, and I turned to see the two mentioned walk in.

"Choo-choo!? I wanna join! Please?" The hyper little redhead begged, climbing into the bed with her emerald green puppy-dog eyes.

I pulled her into a kiss. "You both may, but you're gonna listen to daddy and let little Levi fuck you, alright?"

She nodded, crying out a "Yes, daddy!" before undressing and laying back in position on the large bed.

Farlan came up behind me and pressed a dominating kiss on my lips, forcing me to unhappily, but otherwise consenting, submit. When he broke it, I attended to Levi, asking him to lube my fingers with his mouth before prepping him. I massaged his prostate, drinking in the mewls and cries with my lips upon his.

I turned him onto his hands and knees in a doggy-style, moving him over Izzy, who was unashamedly enjoying the show with her fingers sliding in and out of her deliciously wet cunt. A shiver ran down my back as Farlan's fingers, wet from moisture possibly caused by the cherry flavoured lube setting open on the nightstand, opening me up hungrily. I stopped rubbing Levi's pleasure spot and aligned his adorably small, but not too small he couldn't fuck pretty little Isabel nicely, dick with the girl's leaking hole. He moaned with the cherry redhead, pushing into the girl considering she was no virgin thanks to her already having taken all three of our cocks at some point in our four-way relationship.

I sunk into the ravens own slick, tight heat, groaning as my cock was swallowed into the mouth-watering hole. I gasped as Farlan roughly entered me from behind, already setting a fast, hard speed. I was jarred forward, pushing myself deeper into Levi and Levi deeper into Iz. I followed him back, thrusting into Levi's ass in a wild move of hips.

I was like a dangerous animal unleashed, pounding into the shorter, and albeit younger, male. I pushed him into Izzy, setting a pace for all of us being the male in the middle. I was coming closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, possibly even drawing the other three even father over the edge. I felt Levi's walls clench around me as he came into the youngest, and only, female.

I still fucked into him good, feeling Farlan's strong hands hold my hips as he bit and sucked at tanned flesh, leaving red marks as he followed my erratic thrusts. I marred Levi's skin in return, biting into soft flesh as I came a second time, yet even after cumming a second time I was still fucking hard. Both literally and physically. My hips were starting to sting, and I'm sure Levi and Izzy were the same, yet no one said a word to stop it.

We were all lost in the pleasure, drowning in the sea of cries and pleasure filled moans and ecstatic pleads and begs for _more, more, more_. _Harder, harder, harder_. _Faster, faster, faster_. And _oh god, right there! Yes! Daddy!_ from Isabel _or fuck! There master! Right there! Shit!_ from Levi below me. My only noises were praises to the younger two.

Eventually they were swallowed by the blond behind me in another dominating kiss sending my hips to stutters. I came again, collapsing on top of Levi as Levi came and fell on the girl he nestled inside of.

Farlan finished last filling me up with his warm seed. I pushed him back with myself, forcing him onto his knees before I grabbed his chin and opened his mouth. I slid between pink lips, fucking his pretty face nicely. He gagged a few times, but I continued. I ejaculated down his throat, pulling up th release him.

"Fuck, Eren. Warning next time." He coughed violently into his elbow.

"Sorry, not sorry, Farlan. We all know who really runs things around here, right, Far? Levi, Izzy?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Good!" I got up to clean Levi and Isabel off.

Once they were in comfy clothes and who we Farlan and I, we all cuddled in the large King-sized bed. "Sleep soundly tonight, loves. We have a long day ahead of us."

They all mumbled their own versions of ' goodnight' back softly. I kissed them all on their head or cheek or lips (Isabel, Farlan, and Levi).

The next morning in presented them each an engagement ring. Isabel's had tiny emerald and ruby jewels on a gold band. Levi's was white gold with sky blue jadeite and rose quarts. Farlan's was silver with diamonds and aquamarine gemstones. Mine was a blue spinel and coloured sea glass representing waves. It was chosen by everyone after I had proposed. Made to match my stress, they said.

I chose a summer wedding, me marrying all three I a legal polygamous wedding in West Africa, the only place that would allow a polygamy marriage between us four seeing as it is illegal in the US to have more than one marriage license between two people.

Our honeymoon was spent in Germany visiting my family, than France visiting Levi's. We went to England to see Farlan's and Isabel's before heading home to our borro Florida beach. We retired from our "careers" after ten years, when Izzy fell pregnant with my child. Eventually me, Levi, and Farlan became fathers.

I had a girl named Nadetta. Levi head a boy named Deryk. Farlan had a girl named Sam. We taught them our ways, until eventually we passed having served our time as Florida's resident family of notorious serial killers.


End file.
